Suicidal Love
by NightMare404
Summary: Love hurts. It makes you do things you'd never dream of doing. Sango learns that the hard way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; so KMA! (Kiss my $$)**

* * *

><p><em>Suicidal Love<em>

_Rated: T_

_Introduction: Dear Miroku_

_Miroku I thought about our fight and the events that had happened that day. I believe it is my fault for asking such a stupid question. I am so sorry but right now my life is full of pain so I have a plan for myself. I love you and just wanted to tell you goodbye before I die._

_Love Sango_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_The break up_

_It was a bright morning and I was with my boyfriend Zack we were walking along the beach side. The heat from the sun hit my skin making it tingle._

" _So what are you planning to do tonight?" Asked Zack he leaned down and gently kissed me on my lips. His lips were warm against mine._

" _Nothing I could come hang out with you if you would like" I said hoping to go over. I loved hanging out with Zack and we kept our relationship simple._

" _Sure we could have dinner at my place and do something afterward" He said and smiled at me putting his arm around my waist._

" _Cool I will see you tonight then" I replied and rested my head on his shoulder. I wondered what he meant when we would do something afterward. I was about to ask when he spoke._

" _Hey I got to go my friends wanted me to hang out but I will see you tonight ok" He said giving me a quick kiss and running off._

" _See you have a could time" I yelled after him. I sighed and went on walking and decided I would visit Miroku. Miroku was my best friend and has always been. He has been there through the hard times and I would never thought to hurt him._

" _Hey Sango what's up" He greeted me as I walked in. He really didn't care if I did he trusted me enough and even gave me my own key._

" _Not much just seeing how you are" I said and followed him into the living room. I sat beside him and relaxed on his shoulder._

" _So what brings you all the way down here?" He asked turning on the TV and putting an arm around me._

" _I was walking with Zack and he had to go with some friends and since I thought you lived near I would come and visit" I said_

" _Oh I would of told my friends that I was with you or at least take you home before I took off. I mean it's not nice to leave someone like you walking" Said Miroku_

" _Well I didn't mind I got to see you" I said Miroku didn't like Zack but he tried his best not to show it._

" _Well that is the only good part but please call next time and I will come get" He said tickling my stomach._

" _Hey quiet you know that tickles" I said holding my stomach and laughing trying to get him to stop._

" _Yah and that's why I like tickling you" He teased but stopped. I smiled and snuggled into his arms._

" _So how have you been last time I seen you it was last week when Zack went to camp and I came to see you" I said_

" _It's been good chilling and getting random visits from you" He said and I laughed. " The question is how are you I hope that guy isn't causing you trouble"_

" _No he's not but he has been hanging out with his friends and I have noticed a change in my relationship" I said_

" _Well I am here when you need me and will kick his butt if he causes you any problems" Said Miroku_

" _Thanks you are a real friend" I said and looked at my watch to see what time it was and to my surprise I had been here a while._

" _Let me take you home I know that look anywhere" Said Miroku getting up and grabbing his keys and coat._

" _You know me so well" I said and got up. " You don't have to you know" I said walking over to him._

" _Yah I know but you are like family to me and I don't want you walking that far" He said opening the door for me._

" _Thanks" I said and walked out. The sky was brimming with stars as we walked to his car. I hopped into the passenger side._

" _So if you want you can come over tomorrow and have dinner with me. I am planning to try and make something and hopefully not burn something down" He said_

" _Yah I am definitely coming over, you might burn your house down" I said. He smiled at me and started up his jeep. While he drove me home we talked about what to cook and decided on fried chicken with mash potatoes and it could just be us._

" _Well I guess I will see you tomorrow" I said as we pulled up to my house. It was a white two story house. My family was rich so it was pretty big and fancy. We lived by the ocean so I could swim and we always had a great view of it. My room was up stairs and there were two ways to get into it. One was go into the front door and up and the other was you could clime this vine ladder into my balcony._

" _Yah do you want me to pick you up because I better not catch you walking" He said pointing an accusing finger at me._

" _Don't worry about it I bet my parents could give me a ride" I said and hopped out waving to him as I went inside where my parents greeted from the family room._

" _Hey honey how was your date with Zack?" Asked my father Cane. He was a big buff man and could be one of those professional wrestlers if he wanted to. _

" _It was good kind of short but I still had a good time" I replied back walking in and heading for the stairs._

" _What do you mean short if it was short you would have been here a little ok a lot sooner than this" Said Cane_

" _Yah I know but I was just with Miroku we were watching a movie for a while than he gave me a ride home" I said_

" _Did Zack drop you off there or did you walk?" Asked my mom getting up and going into the kitchen to start dinner._

" _I walked Zack went over to see some friends and Miroku swore to kick my butt if I walked again" I said_

" _I think you should dump Zack and go out with Miroku he is a nice person and I don't see what you like in Zack" Said Cane_

" _Dad Zack is not a bad guy and Miroku is my best friend he has always been" I said going up the stairs._

" _I am just saying" Said Cane and I rolled my eye's. I entered my room clean and organized. My room was big and my favorite color green. I set my bag down and noticed my balcony doors were open so I went out to find Zack._

" _Zack what are you doing here I thought you were with your friends" I said walking over to him. The night air blew my hair back._

" _I thought I would come say good night and I seen you weren't home so I waited for you" He said as I put a hand on his shoulder._

" _I was visiting with Miroku since I hadn't seen him in a while" I said looking at him. " Is that ok?" I asked_

" _Yah you guys are just friends right?" He asked now turning and facing to me. He had accusing eye's._

" _We are just friends I swear we haven't done anything" I said and added " All we are is friends and that's as far as we will go"_

" _I believe you but next time would you tell me I don't want to have to worry about you" He said and leaned down gently kissing me._

" _Well I guess I should tell you that I am going to go over to his house tomorrow to help him cook" I said biting my lower lip._

" _Ok I will be hanging with some friends but I swear Sango if you are cheating" He said but didn't finish his sentence_

" _Like I said we are just friends and I am going to help him cook there is nothing between us like that" I said_

" _Ok I trust you but if any thing goes wrong you call me, but for now I have to go good night" He said and kissed me again._

" _Good night and don't worry you can trust me" I said and watched him climb down the vine ladder. I sighed and went to bed that night I dreamed of Miroku and me, it was a peaceful dream to. I woke to a stream of light coming from the balcony doors. I looked at the time, 7:00am, I better get up if I am going to walk. I got up and dressed and went down stairs._

" _Good morning why up so early?" Asked my father he was drinking his morning coffee and reading the morning paper while my mom cooked some breakfast._

" _I am going to go to Miroku and help him cook some fried chicken so he don't burn his house down" I said_

" _Good luck and check in once in a while would you" Said Cane as I walked out. I started walking it would take about fifteen if I was lucky. I walked along the street and by the time I got there it was 7:20am._

" _Hey Sango you're here early" Yawned Miroku as I walked in he had just got up and his shoulder low hair was all messy._

" _Yah I got up early so I could come over sooner" I said and went into the bathroom grabbing his brush._

" _What are you doing" He said half asleep when I came back. I hopped onto the counter and started brushing his hair. He was way to tall for me._

" _I am brushing your messy bed hair" I said and pulled it back into a pony tail with an extra hair tie I had on my wrist._

" _Oh thanks I will be right back I am going to go and change real quick" He said running up stairs. When he returned he was in swimming shorts with a t-shirt._

" _So when do you want to start cooking if we start now we could get done about 9:00am" I said looking at the time._

" _We could start at nine and did you walk here from your house like I told you not to?" He asked frowning at me._

" _Yes because I didn't want you wasting gas on me" I said making an innocent smile and a apologetic look._

" _Sango I would waste gas for you anytime" Said Miroku tickling me making me laugh and then gave me a hug._

" _Well I know but I don't want you to worry about me all the time" I said looking at him. His dark blue eye's glimmered back at me._

" _I will always worry about you now what do you want to do for two hours" He asked kissing my forehead._

" _I would say swim but I don't have my swimsuit" I said leaning against him, he had his arms around me._

" _You could get wet in the shorts and tank top you are in now and I could give you one of my t-shirts." He suggested_

" _Sure I guess next time I will bring my swim suit" I said. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed some towels than we headed down._

" _Nothing like a good morning swim" Said Miroku taking his shirt of and stretching. He had a bigger muscle pack than Zack._

" _It's cold" I said stepping into the water and then hopping back. Miroku laughed and came over to me._

" _It can't be that cold" He said and picked me up bridal style and started walking into the water. I clung to his neck._

" _Miroku what are you doing" I asked looking at him. He had a grin on his face and I whacked him in the gut._

" _Well if I didn't bring you out you wouldn't of come out in the first place" Said Miroku I could feel the water on my feat as we got deeper into the water._

" _It's cold and that's not my fault" I explained looking at the water and resting my head on Miroku's chest._

" _Ok I am going to let you down slowly" Said Miroku he started letting down. The cold water made my skin tingle._

" _How can you stand this it's freezing" I complained as I swam around trying to get used to it. He swam toward me._

" _Well I do this everyday so I am used to it" He replied and wrapped his arms around me and tried warming me up. We swam for two hours and than went in to start cooking._

" _Well that was fun" I replied as we walked into his house. We were soaked from head to toe and water splashed down on the floor making puddles._

" _Let me go get you something to wear" Said Miroku running up to his room and I followed. He pulled me out a long t-shirt and tossed me it._

" _Thanks I am going to go change in the bathroom" I said and walked into his small little bathroom. I quickly changed and walked back into the room to see he had changed into some dry swimming trunks but didn't have a shirt on._

" _You look so tiny in those cloths" He teased and laughed. I laughed with him and looked at the shirt he gave me. It was down to my knees._

" _Thanks, you got some big cloths" I teased. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. We went down stairs and started frying some chicken._

" _What would you like me to do chief Sango?" Asked Miroku grinning at me. I laughed and thought._

" _You could peel the potatoes if you are skilled enough" I said handing him the potato peeler and some potatoes I had washed of._

" _I think I go the skill or do I" He said and grabbed it. He started peeling potatoes as I got the chicken into the fryer. When I was done I felt Miroku come up toward me and I face him._

" _So I see you have accomplished it" I teased. He smiled at me and playfully hugged me and tickled me. " Quiet"_

" _Ok fine and here" He said and handed me the potato peeler and I tossed it into the sink and got some water boiling and stuck the potatoes in it so they would cook. When everything was done I ate and then called my parents to tell them I was ok._

" _My parents don't care if I stay a little later" I said hanging up and walking into the living room where Miroku was putting in a movie._

" _Cool you should take some food home for your family" Suggested Miroku sitting down and I sat by him._

" _So did you have fun" He asked me and I nodded my head sitting back. I was exhausted and tired from the days events._

" _I am tired" I said and rested my head on him. He wrapped an arm around me. When the movie turned on I could feel my eyelids droop._

" _Sango are you awake the movie is over" I heard Miroku asked me. I could barely make a sound but I managed to._

" _Yah I am just tired" I said. I heard him laugh and head up stairs and when he came down he wrapped me in something warm. I started getting up but he stopped me._

" _Sango it's ok you can go to sleep I got you, don't worry I will take you home" He whispered to me and picked me up bridal style and carrying me out to his jeep. He drove me home and carried me into the house._

" _Did she fall asleep already?" Cane asked, Miroku nodded and laughed. He carried me up to my room after a short conversation with my dad._

" _Good night Sango" he said putting me gently on my bed and kissing my forehead. He was pulled away when I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me._

" _Good night and thank you I had a good time" I said and smiled at him sleepily. He smiled warmly._

" _Good night I will call I the morning some time" He said and left. Before he left I heard him chatting with my dad and then went outside to his jeep. I listened to the sound of his jeep and then fell into a deep sleep. That morning I woke like usual as sore as heck and took a shower. I got ready and ate some breakfast when the door rang. I raced my little brother but beat him._

" _Oh hey Zack come on in" I said seeing him when I opened the door. He walked in and smiled slightly at me._

" _Sango can I talk to you in private?" He asked and I nodded my head and lead him up to my room closing the door behind us._

" _So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked turning to him. His face was serious and tense._

" _I don't think it is going to work out for us so I thought we should brake up" He said. His words shocked me and it hurt to hear this._

" _Zack but why I mean why this" I asked after a moment of silent's. He sighed and looked down then at me._

" _I found someone else that I really like" He said and added " She is one of my friends cousins and I really like her and our relationship is going no where"_

" _Well if that's what you want and who you want then I guess that's it" I said choking back tears. I looked away._

" _Yah it is and I think it's for the best. Anyways I thought I would come by and tell you but now I have to go my friends are waiting for me" He said_

" _Ok" I said and lead him down the stairs to the door. He walked out but turned back to me and smiled slightly._

" _Sango if you want and I wouldn't mind would you like to be friends I mean that's what usual happens" He said_

" _Yah that will be fine" I agreed. He nodded his head and left. I shut the door and ran up stairs to my room and locked it._


End file.
